Livimg With the Myths
by Hayashi Kuro
Summary: Have you ever thought of your working life boring and untoleratable because of the sissies and loud-mouth directors? well you haven't seen Lisa's life. Full summary inside. Rated M for safe.


_**Summary:**_ **Lisa is just a normal civilian, a normal office worker who has a passion for writing and literature. But what happens to her life? She gets tortured, laughed and mocked by her office mates because of her social standards, not cool. And what's worse, is her sadistic boss, which turns out to be a Vampire- YOU SAY WHAT! What will Lisa find out about this mysterious and scary blood-sucker, and what does he have to do with her misty origins Better yet, how is Lisa going to cope with living in the city knowing her colleagues were all mythical creatures?**

**Pairing: Hibari x OC; Tsuna x OC (more later on)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman Reborn or any mythical creature. This is just pure fandom.**

**A.N. : Going with the flow on this one. Sorry if my updates are long, I'm very busy. **

_BLAH: Italic for thoughts/ coversation_

**BLAH: Bold for songs or hightlighted sentences**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage one: The reminisce of Darkness<strong>

Reality is cruel. Everyone hates you. Everywhere you can see an ominous sign of Hostility and Peer-Pressure. Lisa is just one of those normalcies, plain, average height and with an equal level of IQ and EQ. She had a subtle life as a child, her thoughts were all subdued. Parents were very fundamental about her studies, Bullies and criticisms that could make anyone's head detonate because of the enormous pressure. But Lisa never complaint, she never chastise anyone or even cared to that matter. A smile only hangs solemnly on her lips, maintaining her nonchalant impression that was how she was taught. Times proceed to pass by, yet she tried to orient her status in this world. All was futile, she wanted to scream and let all of it go until that one faithful day.

_"Ne, Lisa. We're kind of a little rushing on time. So...would you please?"_ The girl standing in front of her phrased, looking at Lisa with pleading eyes. Lisa sighed and removed the book from her sight and set it down. "Sure, I don't mind." She said mildly, forcing out a smile. The girl yelped for joy and continued to thank Lisa whom only just shook her head in reply.

_"Then I'll see you tomorrow then. See ya~"_ The girl grabbed her bag followed by walking out the door, two other students standing near the hallway, waiting for her. One of them gave a glance at Lisa and turned back, exchanging with her friends what Lisa think might be gossips or discrimination, then slowly trot off, laughing.

Lisa's eyes squinted, unhurriedly closing her book. Her dark orbs fixated at the slim cover of the thick book._ "Still the same."_ She muttered woefully, pulling her hair back and tucking it behind her ears. _"I can never be like them, huh?"_ She said, pulling out a strained smile. The light breeze blew and clashed with the little wind-chime near the window, drenching the empty classroom into absolute placidness, Lisa only shrugged with a half smile plastered on her face then gradually stood up from her seat.

**"Please don't say you're lazy, datte hontou wa Crazy~"** Lisa hummed blithely as she walks down the dim streets. The roads were usually lighted with lamps post but because of a circuit break, it turned the whole downside road into a dark alley. It was still dim-lighted with a few lanterns but gave the pathway an eerie feeling to it, especially in the dark hours. The burning flame flashes a fickle, surprising Lisa awkwardly. She gulped down, motioning her eyes from left to right warily. _"Could it be my imagination again?"_ She uttered inwardly, her eyes still positioned at the forefront of the pavement.

Gradually the placidness fades; a scuffling sound resonates and broke the silence, shocking Lisa out of her skin, flinching dramatically. Lisa sharply remembered a warning from the local news, about a strange creature terrorizing the nearest town and it seems to have changed it target to Lisa's little neighborhood. A repercussion might be that Lisa ending up as the victim, she shuddered at the thought. The scuffling continues, louder and clearer, it made a cold sweat run down Lisa's cheek, she swallowed down dryly, attempting to halt her body's ceaseless shivers. The icy night wind blew, caressing Lisa's cheek, while another shadow made its move. Lisa was panic-stricken; she didn't know what had happened, she turned to see, but not a glimpse. Without mercy, she felt a pair of cold limbs clutching onto her neck, she let out a suppressed gasp. The intruder hinged onto her neck, a deep feral growl erupted from his throat, bared out his abnormally sharp rapier like front fangs; Lisa's blood froze.

_**SNAP**_

_"What was that….?"_ She inquired inwardly.

A thick red solution was trickling down.

_"What….?"_ A immerse pain grasp hold of Lisa, her eyes were wide open with horror and fear. The nape of her neck was pierced and being clung onto those fangs.

_"Pain…."_

She helplessly attempts to force a scream form her larynx, but it was futile. The strange creature dug deeper into her bare skin, pressuring out more of the scarlet liquid. Lisa winced in pain; her limbs went numb, succumbing into the agonizing pain.

_"H-Help me…."_ She whimpered inwardly but was at avail. Her once dark orbs gradually grew vague, her vision starts to crumble. Her mind begins to fade off, memories flashed through her mind, but she didn't flinch. It was inevitable, this was her Fate, it was her time to be immersed into this deluge of Blood and she conceded. Her image of reality finally shuts down; she closes her eyes and waited her final trial.

* * *

><p><em>"Awaken…."<em>

Lisa scrunched her face, her eye lids still heavy. The darkness around slowly moves in.

_"Arise, young one."_ The soothing voice uttered gingerly. "The time of the rebirth shall begin. Embrace your bloodlines, Chosen one." The soft voice resonates clearly then slowly drowns out into echoes; softer and softer until it finally disintegrates.

* * *

><p><em>"Lisa!"<em>

_"M-Mom?"_ Lisa muttered opening her eyes to find two elders standing next to her, the woman was staring back at her with a tear-streaked face. The woman gave a cry of relief and promptly hugs onto Lisa. She cried melancholically, squeezing her daughter into her protective embrace.

_"Oh thank God, Lisa! Oh, please don't leave me behind ever again!"_ The woman cried tearfully. The man only stood there glazing at Lisa, his eyes filled with mixed emotions of fear and relieved while he tried to comfort his crying wife.

_"M-Mom? What happened….? And…."_

"You were attacked by some creature. You were lucky that someone passed by that time and saved you."

_"Dad…"_

_"Your mother was grieve-stricken. The tear on your neck was said to be fatal, we all had almost lost hope that you'll be gone. But…a miracle happened."_

_"A miracle?"_

_"Yes. A kind stranger stepped in during our time of desperation and agreed to do a blood transfusion with you. And it worked; your live was rescued back from the brink of Death."_ The Father said in a raspy tone, as Lisa noticed tears flowing out from the man's eyes. She smiled apologetically.

_"I'm so sorry, Mom….Dad…So sorry for making you worried."_ She uttered in a whispery and feeble tone. The Father finally consents to his emotions and hugs his loving daughter; he buried his head on her shoulder, crying like a child. Lisa only smiled sadly, patting her Father's back and comforting him.

Inwardly, Lisa was relieved and happy. This incident had made her parents understand her and learn to appreciate her as her true self. She was grateful and wanted to thank her savior. But her parents only told her that the stranger came and went as fast as he entered for the transfusion. It was disappointing neither less and it might be quite hard to find this elusive stranger too. But she can't help but wonder; of the words left by the angelic voice during her slumber. Could it mean something? Or was it just hallucination caused by her concussion? She always contemplated but it never really lead her anywhere.

Until now….

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lisa: Done~ I know I know, its short. But its a Prolouge. There'll be more chapter coming soon~<em>**

**_Kyon: If you guys have any suggestion on what cretures the other KHR characters should be, don't be shy~ Just send in your suggestion in a review or PM Lisa~_**

**_Lisa: An example; Hibari as a Vampire or Tsuna as a Werebunny? Just kidding...just kidding... _**

**_Kyon: *sweat drop* Whatever. Jope you enjoy the chapter and please~_**

**_Lisa/Kyon: R&R~! It is greatly appreciated~!_**

**_P.S Saw the K-On lyric reference? Its from their song Don't say "Lazy" K-On rocks~!_**


End file.
